


J untuk Jala

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Series: Fan Fiction Challenge di INFANTRUM [4]
Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jala dari kehidupan Anotsu Kagehisa. Jala yang mengekang dan menjadikannya pemimpin Itto-ryu. J untuk Jala. Untuk FFC ABC Villains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J untuk Jala

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Hiroaki Samura, Kodansha Inc.  
>  **Setting** : pra-main line  
> 
> 
> Demi pedang yang menetak  
> 
> 
> Demi jiwa yang terlunta  
> 
> 
> dan demi jala takdir yang memerangkapnya

A Blade of The Immortal's Fanfiction:

J untuk Jala

for **[FFC] ABC Villains**  


by nutmeg-not-head

* * *

Andaikan takdir miliknya adalah jala, maka ialah ikan malang yang terpenjara di dalamnya. Sebab, tiap helai benangnya terpintal dari cela, keraguan, dan penghinaan; membuatnya tak mudah dikoyak. Masa Lalu pun telah mengokohkannya dengan jalinan buatannya yang erat. Lalu, mampu apakah ia, seekor ikan, untuk meloloskan diri jeratan jala takdir?

Benang-benang itu dipintal oleh jemari keriput Sang Kakek. Kakek yang berbakat dan mahir berpedang. Kakek yang didepak dari Mutenichi-ryū. Dibuang hanya karena ia bukan darah daging Ketua Mutenichi- _ryū_ , gurunya. Kakek yang melatihnya hingga sobeknya daging menjadi lazim. Dan masih seorang kakek yang murka, tahu Sang Cucu berkemampuan lebih buruk daripada Si Anak Terbuang. Si Otonotachibana rendahan.

Ah~ Makie. Otonotachibana Makie. Mata sayunya lebih tajam daripada belati. Bibir merahnya lebih tegas daripada ayunan pedang. Kulit putihnya lebih indah daripada purnama. ... Itukah yang membuatnya pantas dikagumi?

Tidak. Bukan itu. Otonotachibana Makie bukanlah  _geiko_  yang berparas ayu dan mampu menghanyutkan kalbu dengan petikan  _shamisen-_ nya. Bukan pula seorang  _maiko_  yang melenakan dengan  _biwa_  di antara kaki rampingnya.

Bukan. Otonotachibana Makie menari lebih anggun dari pada  _geiko_  manapun. Ia menari dengan dua tombak tergenggam di tangan. Ia menari, mengayunkan tombak, membelah anjing-anjing liar menjadi dua bagian. Tanpa gentar dan tanpa gemetar. Meskipun darah menodai kimono polosnya, keanggunan dari kekuatan yang dimilikinya tidaklah berkurang.

Otonotachibana Makie, anggun dan kuat. Kagehisa tahu, Makie akan selalu lebih tangguh daripada dirinya. Makie akan selalu ada di depannya sampai akhir hidup. Dan benang pemberiannya akan sulit terurai. Sebab, iri dan duka dipilin oleh kekagumannya pada Makie. Dan rasa kagum itu hidup sejahtera di dalam dirinya yang lemah.

Benang dari Makie, tentu, berbeda dengan benang dari ayah. Benang itu lebih kuat dan lebih gelap daripada benang Makie. Karena ayah memintalnya dengan rasa benci, terhina, dan dendam pada orang-orang yang membuangnya. Benci pada orang-orang yang lebih mementingkan keindahan teknik daripada keberhasilan menjatuhkan lawan. Terhina karena terdepak dari jalan yang ia buat untuk mencapai mimpi. Dan bisikan dendam di tepian usia, "Hancurkan semua perguruan pedang di negeri ini!"

Benang dari kakek, benang Makie, benang ayah dan benang sinisme orang luar saling bertaut, membentuk jala takdirnya. Jala takdir berbau amis darah, erat mencengkeram hidup. Jala takdir pemberi putusan bahwa ia harus terluka, dibenci, dan diburu. Jala takdir itu pula, pembimbingnya pada revolusi pedang dan menjadikannya pemimpin kaum terhina. Pemimpin Ittō- _ryū_.

* * *

End.


End file.
